This application describes a constructive disposition on elastomeric spring for closing doors. More specifically, the application comprises an elastomeric spring within a hinge mechanism and a rotating pin for engaging a door particularly useful to be installed on the floor.
The conventional hydraulic springs used with doors perform the automatic opening and closing of the door, with minimal effort, to both sides, having on both sides a function of fixed stop, where the door may be parked in a spot approximately 45 degrees.
The floor hydraulic springs of the state of the art are set aligned with the door hardware, and a box is recessed in an area of about 30 centimeters in the floow. In the box is positioned a spring or the pivot in the working position. This size of cut on the floor, besides interfering with the aesthetics of the environment, promotes the ingress of water which is accumulated underneath the box, as well as the hydraulic spring oxidation with damage to the leveling. It is noted that some technical manuals of floor hydraulic springs recommend that paraffin is applied in the inner region of the box to eliminate disturbances in the functioning of the spring, precisely due to ingress of water which affects the operation of the device.
Further, the hydraulic springs of the state of art have a high cost and complex installation, where skill is required by the installer to break the floor and proper installation of the mechanism.